paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesse
Jesse & Jade are 2 teenage pups who found each other on the streets after both their parents unfortunately pass. Jade bumped into Jesse digging through the trash of the streets, She tried talking to him but he only stared and growled when she tried to get closer. A year later Jesse bumped into Jade running from the pound at night. Calling her stupid and asking her why she was out this late at night. Jade's first impression of Jesse was '"Cold.. Yet Sweet."' They stayed together, Jesse's first impression of Jade was '"She's Stupid.. and she'll never survive alone. but I haven't seen anybody in a few years.. I'll try making friends with her.. Currently, She's the only thing I really have..."' After a few months, Jesse tells Jade '" I like you.. But If you don'-"' She only hugged him and responded '"I.. I guess you're.. okay.."'' ''Jade/Personality:' Kind to everybody she meets and believes in second chances. She lives by '"Be loyal, Faithful, And Quick to forgive."' 'When she first met Jesse, She found his "weirdness" cool. The second time they meet she remembers him and says "Hey! It's the weird dude again!" in her head and smiled at him, Making him look at her weirdly. She's also very caring and gets concerned very easily (even for people she doesn't know) and loves helping even in the simplest ways possible. She's got a heart of gold and wouldn't hurt a fly. '' '''Jesse/Personality: 'He used to very cold and distant due to losing his parents and simply couldn't handle it. Before he met Jade, he was a bit of a bad boy. Stealing Food from Mr. Porter and Stealing Pup Treats from the Lookout late at night when nobody was looking. He changed when he met Jade, Becoming more Kind and Sweet, helping other street pups instead of stealing. He also vowed to protect Jade, letting nothing happen to her, never letting her out of his sight (Which deeply annoys her but she never shows It) and to always '''love' her.'' Jade/Appearance: ''Jade Has Icy blue eyes and a white spot around her left eye. Her fur color is Cocoa Brown with White spots all around (expect for her right eye and her tail) ''She has a scar going up her paw to her elbow (due to a street scuffle with a Great Dane) on her right arm. She wears a worn brown leather collar around her neck with a bone attached that says her name, which was a gift from her father a year before she met Jesse. '' '''Jesse/Appearance: ''Jesse has Heterochromia. (meaning he has 2 different colored eyes) His eye colors are Yellow And Green.(This is the reason Jade say he liked his "weirdness" ) He has a Jet Black coat with Gray paws and Gray Spots around his eyes. He also has White under his tail. He wears a tattered, old gray collar made out of an unknown material because he found It on the streets. '' Months Later, They '''both' joined the Paw Patrol because Ryder needed more young pups. They Accepted. Jesse happily works as a garbage/recycling pup cleaning up waste and making the town look nice whenever needed. And Jade became a Nurse pup because she loves taking care of people, Young or Old. They both enjoy their jobs and would like to have little puppies in the future! '' Hello Everyone! This is a little note from the writer! I hope you enjoyed! I'll probably never get an official account on the Paw Patrol Wiki, I'll probably just do contributes here and there! See you around! :)